Honeymoon in Hawaii
by Zivacentric
Summary: Continuation of "Revelations" universe. Ziva & Gibbs are having an idyllic honeymoon. Ch. 1 includes an unexpected encounter; Ch. 2 is the reason for the rating change to M. Story is now complete. Enjoy!
1. The Encounter

_A/N: Today is my birthday and I'm happy to celebrate by posting a continuation of my "Revelations" universe. I sincerely hope you enjoy it! :D_

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat on a wooden bench outside the latest shop Ziva had ducked into. This must have been the fifth shop she'd wanted to check out in the past hour or so. She was on a mission to find souvenirs for their friends, though she was just about to call it quits on that for today.<p>

Gibbs would have willingly gone into as many stores as she wanted without a sigh of protest, even though this was never his favorite activity. It was precisely for that reason that Ziva had offered him a reprieve, suggesting he sit outside the store and mind their bags while she went into this shop that advertised authentic _Magnum PI_ shirts and memorabilia – if the shop lived up to its sign, then likely the perfect gift for Tony was inside. She simply could not pass by without going in, but she knew Jethro would welcome a break from shopping, even if he hadn't asked for it.

With a quick kiss and a pat against his chest, she left him to relax on the bench and strode purposefully into the store. He watched her walk away, enjoying the view of her sexy look in the short, strapless white sundress she wore.

The afternoon sun was warm, but not uncomfortably so. He would definitely rather be out here than in the shop, Gibbs admitted to himself, leaning back. Just one more thing to appreciate about his wife: she often understood him better than he did himself.

_His wife._ The ghost of a smile played about his lips as thoughts of Ziva filled his mind. He stared almost unseeingly into the distance, only the edges of his consciousness noting the blue-green waters of the ocean breaking onto the sand and the palm branches swaying in the light breeze.

If it was possible to die from happiness, he was in serious jeopardy of needing an undertaker soon.

So far their honeymoon had been everything either of them could have asked for: fun, relaxing, interesting and hot – in more ways than one and not necessarily in that order.

The first few days had been spent on the Big Island of Hawaii, except for a day trip to Maui. They'd hopped over there on a four-seater airplane which had given them an aerial tour of the whole area, as well. They planned to avoid the busier and more touristy Oahu altogether, but did intend to visit three more of the Hawaiin islands to finish out their trip. Rather than flying to the other places, they were traveling around via a weekender boat they'd rented for the next few days. Today was the first day of that part of the trip and they had landed on the island of Lanai for a late lunch, shopping and sight-seeing. They would check out Molokai tomorrow and devote the last three days to Kauai before boarding the red eye to fly home.

During the planning of their honeymoon, Ziva had wished out loud that they could spend some extended time out on the water. Jethro's eyes had lit up and they'd arranged just that for the second half of their vacation. The craft they'd chosen had plenty of room for the two of them and featured a sleeping cabin, a small bath with a freshwater shower, and a tiny kitchen. It had both a motor and a sail, depending on what they were in the mood for and how quickly they wanted to get to their next destination. As they had done the last few days, they planned to explore several out-of-the-way gems, as well as some of the not-to-be-missed spots.

He was so caught up in replaying the memories of the last few days in his mind – from sleeping on the plane with Ziva curled into his side to waking up this morning to the feel of her mouth wandering all over him – that he missed the sudden intake of breath that heralded the arrival of someone who'd just spotted him and realized she wasn't seeing things.

"Jethro?" The voice was faint, but unmistakable. It came from his right, not too far away.

His mind returned to the present with a jolt. Slowly, he turned his head toward the person attached to the voice, a person he'd frankly expected to never see again.

"Hello, Hollis," he greeted her without inflection, seemingly still at ease and unsurprised to see her. She couldn't say the same.

Her time in retirement had been good to her overall. She looked tan and fit in a sleeveless yellow button-up blouse and khaki shorts. Part of her honey-blond hair was pulled back in a barrette, her long bangs brushed to the side.

Her breath caught for a moment as those incredible blue eyes of his focused on her. _What are you doing here?_

She didn't realize she'd spoken the words out loud until something indecipherable flickered in his gaze. He answered quietly after a brief pause, "On my honeymoon."

A different kind of shock rendered her speechless now, the kind that felt like someone had planted a roundhouse kick to her solar plexus. A roaring in her ears drowned out all other sound.

Yes, she had left him and yes, she hadn't seen or talked to him since she'd walked out of his house that night more than three years ago, but still…while she had dated since then, no one had come close to making her feel what she'd felt for Jethro. Her heart had stuttered when she'd laid eyes on him sitting on that bench, the wild, illogical thought leaping to her mind that he'd come after her. Finally.

Obviously not.

From the whirlwind of emotions running through her, Hollis settled on sarcasm with a touch of vengeance.

"You found someone who doesn't mind that you're still more in love with your first wife than you'll ever be with her?" she asked derisively, her body rigid.

Gibbs glanced away, back toward the ocean. Then, seemingly coming to some kind of decision, he answered, "That's not a problem, not that it's any of your business."

Then, deliberately placing his hands on his thighs, he pushed up to a standing position and turned toward her. The look in his eyes was direct, but had a hint of … apology?

"And that wasn't the problem between us," he admitted calmly.

Confusion and astonishment chased across Mann's attractive features.

The shop door that was now positioned behind Gibbs suddenly opened.

"Jethro, you will not believe what I found for Tony," Ziva said as she came out of the store, laughter and enthusiasm in her voice. She stopped talking as she belatedly grasped that Gibbs was apparently involved in a conversation.

He turned toward her with an easy smile.

"Oh, excuse me. I did not realize you were talking to – " Ziva looked past Jethro and stilled. After a slight pregnant pause, she finished her sentence, turning it into an acknowledgement of the other woman's presence, "Colonel Mann." Only Gibbs could hear the slight underlying strain in her voice.

Now Hollis really looked like she'd dropped down the proverbial rabbit hole.

"Officer David?" she questioned, stunned disbelief on her face and in the question.

Ziva opened her mouth to correct the colonel on both fronts, then closed it without saying a word. Her gaze flicked up to Jethro's, unreadable to anyone but him. She would let him take the lead on this.

With a faint version of his patented half-smile curving up one side of his lips, he caught his wife's left hand in his right and raised it to his lips. She tightened her grip on his fingers in appreciation.

"Wrong on both counts, Hollis," Gibbs advised her, his eyes still on Ziva.

"What? I don't…" her voice trailed off as her mind worked to assimilate the pieces of the puzzle that was unexpectedly in front of her.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" her voice hardening as she refused to acknowledge what her subconscious was beginning to shout at her.

Gibbs remained silent and continued to look at the dark-haired woman beside him. As in sync with each other as ever, Ziva understood that he wanted her to take up the tale.

"I am no longer an officer in Mossad," she began, returning her gaze to the other woman. "I am an agent with NCIS now." Then, with something akin to sympathy just barely discernable in her eyes, she continued almost gently. "And my last name is no longer David."

The last piece of the puzzle slammed into place and Hollis could no longer deny what was right in front of her eyes. Her gaze locked on the rings on Ziva's left hand and then jerked to the corresponding ring on Jethro's. What she saw confirmed what her mind had been slow to believe.

"You two are married?" she asked hollowly.

"Got it in one," Gibbs confirmed, his satisfaction unmistakable. Ziva looked up at him with a small smile.

"I thought you had rules against that," Hollis snarked. If she was hoping to get a rise out of one of them, she was doomed for disappointment when they both let that slide without comment. Then she thought back to what he'd said just before Ziva had walked out that door.

"_She's_ the reason we didn't work out?" the colonel demanded of Gibbs.

"Most of it," he admitted, finally glancing her way again, unwilling to get any more detailed than that. Part of his brain found it incredulous that they were having this conversation at all, let alone in the middle of a sidewalk on a Hawaiian island – on his honeymoon, no less.

"You were sleeping with her while you were sleeping with me?" Hollis accused, surprisingly sharp pain leading her to be almost cruel in asking the question.

Gibbs went ominously still as his look became stormy. Ziva visibly stiffened and her eyes flashed.

"If you think that, then you clearly do not know Jethro at all," Ziva countered, her voice taking on an edge of steel that said the blond was coming dangerously close to crossing a line she might regret.

Hollis started to fire back, then stopped herself. Clearly the couple in front of her was a done deal - at least for now, she thought waspishly. She refused to appear jealous and needy, on the outside anyway.

"Well. Congratulations," she offered somewhat woodenly.

Gibbs huffed out a light snort. "Try that again when you actually mean it."

Ziva pressed his hand to rein him in a little. They didn't need this to get any more contentious than it already was, especially in public. Besides, while she wouldn't let Colonel Mann get away with a direct cut aimed at her husband and she definitely wanted the blond to understand that she had missed her chance with Gibbs, Ziva did feel a little sorry for the other woman. After all, Ziva got to keep Jethro while the colonel…didn't.

Gibbs squeezed back in appreciation of the nudge. Looking down at Ziva, he questioned, "Ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Take care, Hollis," Gibbs offered almost sincerely even as he turned away in dismissal. Ziva said a soft goodbye. Colonel Mann acknowledged them with a nod, unable to speak.

As they walked away from his former lover, Gibbs threw an arm around Ziva's shoulders. When her arm didn't wrap around his waist as it normally did, he knew her silence meant her head was someplace else…and he had a pretty good idea of where it was.

Pressing his lips to her temple, he murmured, "Stop."

"What?" she asked, her voice carefully blank, attempting to pretend that she had no idea what he was talking about. She pulled her aviator sunglasses from where they were hanging on the front of her sundress and covered her eyes.

The sidewalk widened up ahead to include an area with a stone bench somewhat secluded among some trees and tall exotic plants. Gibbs wordlessly guided her there, setting the bags he carried on the seat. Turning to Ziva, he took her recent purchase from her and placed it next to their other things, then grasped her right hand in his left.

"I'm talking to that voice in your head," he elaborated. "And the answer is no."

"The answer to what?" she dodged, looking forward at his chest.

He slid her sunglasses up to rest on her hair so he could see her eyes and lifted her chin with the side of his hand. His thumb brushed across the softness of her bottom lip. When her lips pressed against it in an instinctive kiss, pleasure had his half-smile tugging up one side of his mouth.

"No, I don't ever wonder what might have happened if she hadn't left," he explained. "And, no, I wouldn't have married her."

Unmistakable relief crossed her face at the first statement, even as she looked a little skeptical at the second. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Look," he admitted, "I don't know how long I'd have stayed with her back then…maybe until whenever she left, because sooner or later she would have." He pushed himself to keep talking; if anyone deserved that from him, it was her.

"That's not a reflection of how I felt about her; it's about how desperate I was to avoid what I felt for you." He looked deeply into her big brown eyes. "But even then I knew I was done with marrying one woman when I was in love with another one."

She hung on every word, eyes focused on his. She remained silent, though her heart warmed to know that he was talking about being in love with her, not with Shannon.

His hand moved to her jaw, his fingers threading into her hair.

"Got lucky, though," he revealed.

He bumped her nose playfully with his.

"She left and you showed up in my basement one night," he smiled at her. He continued with a depth of feeling in his voice. "And I'm so glad you did."

"Me, too," she whispered, gratitude now warring with relief as she looked up at him. Underneath the myriad of emotion was love, always love.

Finally she smiled and he could feel her body relax.

Brushing his thumb across her cheek, he asked, "You want to head back out on the water or hit the other island a day early?"

She shook her head.

"She does not have the power to change our plans or ruin our day," Ziva responded decisively, "and I am not going to hand it to her."

Admiration lit his gaze. He slowly bent his head to kiss her.

"She is watching," she murmured, her left hand coming to rest at his waist.

His smirk was devilish and his eyes gleamed.

"I know," he returned, equally softly.

Her own grin curved her mouth as their heads tilted oppositely toward each other, drawn inexorably closer until his lips sank warm and soft against hers.

Within seconds, all thoughts of Hollis left both their minds as they concentrated only on each other. The dust kicked up by the other woman's unexpected appearance cleared, and their solid connection was plainly visible to anyone who cared to look.

The colonel stared almost unwillingly at them, rather like a driver who can't help but gawk at the accident on the other side of the road. Finally, she took herself in hand and walked away, refusing to look back.

After several long, delicious seconds, Gibbs and Ziva pulled slowly apart, just a little.

"Love you," he told her gently, looking straight into those whiskey-brown eyes that he could cheerfully drown in.

She pressed her cheek against his hand.

"Love you more," she responded, the depth of emotion in her eyes at odds with the teasing tone of her voice.

With a shake of his head, he disagreed with her.

"Not possible," he said firmly.

"It sounds like we have a tie," she smiled, sinking against him even more.

He gave his characteristic half-grin and bobbed his head to the side once in that way he had. "Sounds like."

This time when they resumed their walk toward the dock where their boat was waiting, her arm settled in its customary place around his waist as his arm curved about her shoulders. They had combined all her bags into the largest one and he carried it. As she pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes, Ziva's lips twitched with a smirk.

"What?" he asked, bumping his hip against hers.

She didn't answer right away, then admitted, "It is not very nice. In fact, it is rather … kitty."

She shook her head, her nose wrinkling adorably in confusion. "No, that is not the word."

"Catty?" he asked, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she said firmly, "that is it. Catty."

He figured if anyone had a right to be catty it was a woman who'd just unexpectedly run into her new husband's ex-girlfriend while on their honeymoon. "Go ahead," he told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

She debated internally a moment longer, then asked him, "Do you know what I called Colonel Mann when we first met her?" A smirky grin played about her lips.

He glanced down at her and shook his head. Now she had him curious.

"Your fourth ex-wife," she admitted wryly, tugging down her sunglasses a little to peer at him over the top.

He snorted out a laugh, then made an effort to look at her reprovingly.

"What?" she countered. "You asked."

He nodded and his grin popped out.

Then, leaning her head against his shoulder, she admitted, "I have never been so glad to be wrong."

He pulled her in more tightly to him, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Same goes," he said softly against her hair.

Without sparing another thought for the woman they'd left behind, Jethro got Ziva talking about the gift she'd found for Tony as they continued walking. Within moments, her easy grin was back and she launched enthusiastically into a description of her find.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN continued: Next chapter will be up soon and will be rated M for an intimate scene ^_^ so be on the lookout for the update, if you're interested. There are 1 - 2 more chaps in this story, but more Zibbs will follow. Thanks for reading and all reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! _


	2. The Massage

After stowing their purchases on the boat, they spent the afternoon exploring the island. Lanai was well-known for its idyllic trails leading to remote oases and they enjoyed poking around off the beaten path. The flowers, plants and hidden pools of water were spectacular to see, as were the Luahiwa petroglyphs, the finest collection of rock carvings in the islands.

Around dinner time, they showered, changed and left the boat once more to find a spot to eat. Ziva was captivated when they came across a community luau where everyone was welcome. Her pleasure was infectious when he suggested they could join in. The food, merriment and colorful outfits of the locals were nothing short of a feast for the senses.

After the meal, Ziva allowed herself to be pulled into learning to hula dance. As they left a while later, Jethro asked himself just how she had managed to drag him up with her after she'd started to catch on. He snorted silently. He knew how: she'd turned those eyes on him and flashed that smile. Oh, and there were the looks she'd been attracting from a few other men…yeah, those might have had something to do with it, too. He'd be damned before he'd give any of them the chance to rest their hands on her slim hips as she danced sensuously.

As they walked back to the boat in a leisurely fashion, they spotted a secluded area of beach that was currently deserted. They detoured to stroll hand in hand in the moonlight along that stretch of seashore. The two of them carried their sandals and talked occasionally in between comfortable silences. Gibbs chuckled when Ziva couldn't resist playing footsie with the edges of the waves that flowed up onto the soft sand.

Watching her bathed in the moonlight, he was bowled over by just how much she meant to him...enough to break Rule Six.

"Didn't even think we might run into Hollis here," he spoke softly but sincerely, as he raised the inside of her wrist to his lips. "I'm sorry."

Leaving her right hand trapped in his, Ziva dropped her shoes to the sand so she could caress his cheek with her left. "Do not be sorry," she directed. The rest of her answer surprised him. "I am not."

He raised his eyebrows in question.

Ziva shrugged.

"At the risk of sounding 'catty' again, I will admit that I am glad she knows that you are no longer available," she informed him, "because you are mine." She punctuated her last words with a brief, possessive kiss to his mouth.

"Thank you for not trying to hide that from her," she added quietly, revealing her vulnerability as she only did with him.

"You really think I would?" he asked, a little taken aback.

"Not really," she answered, with a slight shake of her head, "but some people might have tried to spare her feelings somewhat."

He looked at her a bit skeptically.

"You do remember that this is me we're talking about, right?" he asked. "You know – second b is for bastard - ?"

She gave him a meaningful look. "And you should remember that the woman you married exactly one week ago knows you are more than that."

He couldn't stop the smile that curved his lips. How the hell had he gotten this lucky?

"Happy anniversary," he said softly. And with those two words, Colonel Hollis Mann returned to where she belonged: in the past.

The brightness of her smile rivaled the glow from the moon. "Happy anniversary," she returned, offering her lips up to his.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her flush against him and proceeded to kiss her brainless.

Letting her up for air, Gibbs allowed his eyes to roam over her. She'd been given a lei of orchids at the luau. He had declined, figuring the one he'd received when they landed on the Big Island was enough for him, but Ziva had happily accepted. The flowers around her neck added to her exotic beauty. She quite simply took his breath away.

Lifting a finger to run it gently along one side of the lei, Jethro mentioned that it reminded him of the ruffle on her wedding dress. It did her, too, but she melted to hear him say it. Molding her body completely to his and wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for another kiss. This one began soft and sweet and loving, then flared into want and need and heat. Time to head back to the boat.

Soon, Gibbs was lying in their bed waiting for Ziva to be finished in the bathroom. The door opened and she paused in the entryway for effect. She was wearing something new tonight and wanted to see his reaction. To call it a nightgown was probably a misnomer; it was not designed for sleeping so much as it was to drive someone crazy enough to remove it. That was certainly her goal tonight, and judging from the desire in his eyes as they wandered over her, she was well on her way to succeeding.

The sexy nightie was crimson red and made of a soft, flexible fabric that clung to her like a second skin. The almost-sheer material had a subtle dotted pattern running over it that was slightly darker than the rest, giving tantalizing glimpses of her skin between the dots when he focused his eyes in one spot. The neckline was cut in a deep V halfway to her navel; a metal heart studded with glittering clear stones nestled between her breasts, holding together the triangles of material covering her breasts. The spaghetti straps disappeared up over her shoulders and the hem stopped high on her thighs. The wide, arched splits on the sides offered a scintillating view of even more of her smooth skin.

He rose up on one elbow, unable to take his gaze off her.

"Turn around," he husked. She complied, throwing him a sensual look. He discovered that the thin straps crisscrossed between her shoulder blades and that the only back to the alluring outfit was the short skirt that stretched from just above to just below her bottom.

"C'mere," he summoned softly.

As she reached the side of the bed, his hand came to rest on the curve of her hip, unable to keep from touching her. This was the third night since they'd arrived in Hawaii that she'd come to bed in a new piece of sexy lingerie. Each one was different and each one knocked him on his ass. Between those and her assortment of bikinis…he sure hoped his fifty-year-old heart could take what she kept doing to him.

"You look incredible," he observed in that gravelly voice that sent shivers skittering down her spine every time. Smoothing his hand over her, he wondered, "How many of these things do you have that I haven't seen yet?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," she responded coyly with a flirtatious wink.

"One for every night?" he asked, still focused on her, but unable to stop himself from trying to wheedle more information out of her.

"No. I was counting on there being nights when I would not make it into a nightgown at all," she revealed. Her voice dropped seductively as her hands glided over his shoulders to rest against the back of his neck, fingers spearing into his silver hair. "I have not been disappointed."

Pulling back the covers he wordlessly invited her to join him. She happily accepted.

"Mmmm…" she purred in satisfaction as she rolled up against him and found him naked under the sheets. "No boxers tonight."

"Thought I'd save you the trouble of having to remove them," he explained generously, trailing kisses along her bare shoulder on the way to sucking that spot on her neck that always sent goosebumps zinging down her arms.

"How considerate of you," she murmured, arching her throat to encourage him to continue.

"That's me – Mr. Considerate," he offered modestly, taking her up on her silent invitation before slowly sliding further down.

"But don't let it get around," he directed, sliding his hand from her hip up to where he could just see her dark nipple through the crimson material. "You'll ruin my reputation."

She gave a breathy laugh, her voice nearly stolen by the sensation of his nails lightly scraping her sensitive flesh. "Well, we cannot have that," she exaggerated, "but my silence will cost you."

He raised an eyebrow in question, looking up at her as he nibbled his way down the edge of her chemise to the heart between her breasts. "What did you have in mind?"

She grinned suggestively and smoothed one hand down to his hip, then moved it at a maddeningly slow pace toward his center to stroke his hardening shaft.

His heart rate stuttered, then continued in double time at the feel of her hand on him. After catching his breath, he smirked and looked up at her, just barely raising his mouth from tasting her. "You were gonna get that anyway," he advised her with a hot look, "so you might want to choose something else."

"Mmmm…" she hummed, loving their flirtatious teasing. "that _and_ something else. This is my lucky night." She could feel him grin against her chest.

"I have it," she announced in a triumphant voice. "You can pay me with massages."

"My kinda payment," he responded in a low, sexy tone. "Something that feels as good to give as to get."

His mouth worked its way up the other side of her nightie back to her neck, where he paused to give that side some attention, too. Hungry for him, she pulled him higher and took his lips in a kiss that had his heart pounding.

"As it happens, I was a little considerate of you, too," she admitted in a throaty murmur when she finally allowed him to raise his head. She pressed her center against his thigh and slid her leg between his to demonstrate her point. She wasn't wearing anything under the delightful nightwear.

His sharp intake of breath thrilled her as much as the feeling of their lower bodies pressed together with nothing between them. He practically growled as he rolled her onto her back, his body pushing hers into the mattress.

He reined himself in, wanting to prolong this and give her as much pleasure as possible, even though he had a strong urge to enter her to the hilt in one strong stroke.

"Did you bring the massage oil?" he breathed into her ear before tracing it with his tongue.

Her breath caught at the sensations running through her and all she could do was nod.

"Get it," he commanded suggestively, his deep voice rumbling in her ear.

His raspy voice and roaming hands were already making her wet. After another kiss that had her heart rate climbing even further, Ziva slipped from the bed and retrieved the warm vanilla sugar massage oil from her toiletries bag in the bathroom, enjoying the fact that his eyes never left her. The lubricant had been a very erotic addition to their wedding night and she couldn't help but look forward to the feel of his hands slicked with the tasty substance kneading every inch of her.

As she returned to the bed, she put a little extra roll to her hips that enticed him even further, though he wouldn't have believed that was possible. He sat up with his legs over the edge of the mattress and put his hands on her hips as soon as she was close enough to reach. She placed the oil on the built-in nightstand on his side of the bed, then laid her arms over his shoulders, hands curling up to cup the back of his head.

Slowly, her head dipped down to kiss him deeply. His hands began tugging the hem of the chemise up to her hips. His thumb brushed possessively over her tattoo as he looked up into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Love the look of this on you," he murmured, "but any objection to me taking it off already?"

A siren's smile curved her lips.

"Since that was the point of putting it on in the first place, I have no objection at all," she confided in a sultry voice before catching his earlobe between her teeth and biting gently. A noise escaped his throat as she eased the sting with her tongue.

He continued to remove her garment, moving slowly enough to sensuously torture them both. At last, he pulled it over her head. She raised her arms so he could get it completely off her, which thrust her breasts toward his mouth in an invitation he couldn't resist. His tongue traced her nipple, then flicked the hard nub before tugging it into his mouth to suckle her. She moaned, her arms wrapping around his head to hold him to her more closely. He leisurely explored first one breast, then the other, driving them both crazy.

He grabbed for the self-control that tended to dissipate like smoke when he put his hands on her. While his ultimate goal was to bury himself as deeply inside her as he could get, there was plenty more he wanted to do to her first. Pulling slowly back from her chest, he released her nipple unhurriedly. He looked up into her eyes, satisfied to see them unfocused with desire, the look on her face nothing short of rapture. If he hadn't been holding her up, she'd have been a puddle on the floor.

"On your stomach," he husked, using his hands to urge her to join him on the bed. "Time for your massage."

"Mmm…" she hummed as the mere thought practically had her coming right then.

"I am not sure I will last much longer," she admitted as she raised her knee to the mattress, her breath coming more quickly. "Perhaps you should start with my front."

He gave her a sexy grin. "If I start with your front, neither one of us will last much longer."

Her delighted laugh had him capturing her lips again in a soul-searching, tongues-tangling kiss as he finished tugging her onto the bed. Gently, he rolled her onto her stomach. Gibbs reached for the oil, then nudged open her legs to settle himself between them near the bottom edge of the bed. Pouring some of the delicious-smelling concoction on his hands, he rubbed them together, then began smoothing them over her.

He started with her feet, knowing that to be a very relaxing and erogenous zone for her. She loved it when he gave her a foot massage, whether it was just at the end of a long day or in the midst of a full-body massage. Her blissful sigh had a satisfied smirk pulling up one side of his mouth.

He slowly worked his way up her toned calves and smooth thighs; teased her by bringing his talented fingers close to her center but moving on without touching her where she wanted it most. Her groan of frustration and the wiggle of her hips against the mattress as she tried to encourage his hands back there made him grin.

He ghosted up over her bottom, fully intending to return there for a more fulfilling session. His hands glided up her beautiful back, rubbing out small knots of tension here and there that she hadn't realized she was carrying. Even as his hands relaxed her, he was driving her closer and closer to the edge of her desire, her low mews of pleasure escalating his own delight and anticipation. When his fingers stroked the sides of her breasts where they pushed out beyond her rib cage, a sound of approval left her throat. He stretched up over her back, pressing against her, as he rubbed her shoulders and down her arms, ending with running his fingers over and between hers.

Her skin felt like silk under his hands. He loved the feel of her…loved knowing he could touch her anywhere, everywhere…loved knowing that she wanted him to.

His mouth joined his fingertips on his way back down to her unbelievably attractive backside. The sweetness of the oil blended with the intoxicating taste of _her_, the flavors exploding sensuously on his tongue and increasing his desire for her exponentially.

He took his time massaging her bottom firmly this time, enjoying the feel of the firm globes of her ass in his hands. His fingers slid erotically down the center to find her moist heat. He couldn't resist stroking her carefully, seeking out the hidden sensitive places. Gibbs groaned out loud when he discovered just how wet she was. As he touched her intimately, she began rhythmically pressing her swollen clit into the mattress trying to relieve the pressure building in her lower belly. He could sense himself losing control of his plan to massage both her back and front before sheathing himself inside her.

"Mmmm….Jethro," she nearly whimpered, unconsciously pushing herself against his hands. "Need you…"

Her words short-circuited his brain and his control snapped. Gripping her hips in his hands, he lifted her up and back toward his straining cock. Curving over her, he breathed into her ear.

"Turns out I underestimated what massaging your back would do to me tonight," he informed her in a husky whisper. Lining himself up at her entrance, he filled her with one thrilling thrust. "Hope you're not too disappointed."

She released a strangled moan that was tinged with seductive laughter – and relief. The sound ramped up his need even further and his mouth moved from her ear to where her neck met her shoulder, licking and sucking, even as he started to move within her.

"Rest assured that I am the complete opposite of disappointed," she barely managed to get out, reveling in the feeling of him deep inside her from this angle.

She pressed her bottom back up against him, encouraging him to go faster, deeper, harder. God, she wanted him, needed him, never wanted to live without him. She had no idea she'd given voice to the words running through her mind until he promised her, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure you won't." Her heart nearly burst with the emotion that welled up inside her.

He slipped his hands under her, cupping and squeezing her small but well-formed breasts. She pushed up on her arms to give him better access, luxuriating in the feel of his hands there. Faster and faster they raced toward completion, each determined to reach there with the other. When he knew he was almost beyond holding back his release, he slid one hand down between her legs, rubbing and pressing against the most sensitive part of her body. He knew precisely where and how to touch her to send her over the edge and he made good use of that knowledge.

The delectable noises she made got louder, and she pressed even closer to him. Suddenly, she couldn't prolong the delicious feelings any further and a powerfully fierce climax ripped through her as she screamed for him. He followed right behind her, spilling himself inside her, gasping her name.

As the aftershocks lessened, Ziva relaxed completely into the bed, panting heavily and feeling gloriously satiated. She couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips and, frankly, didn't want to. He collapsed onto her, needing to be as close to her as possible as he rode out the wave of his orgasm. His hands found hers and gripped them tightly.

When he was coherent enough to be worried that his weight would be uncomfortable for her, he started to roll off her. She made a noise of protest and squeezed his hands to hold him in place.

"Don't move," she mumbled.

"Not going far, babe," he reassured her, "and takin' you with me."

His words relaxed her enough that he could pull slowly out of her, a low hum of pleasure leaving them both at the gush of their combined wetness.

He moved to her side and rolled onto his back. Reaching over, he tugged her languid body up onto his until she was draped over his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close.

She snuggled into him with what energy she had left, the satisfied look still on her face. He took her chin in his hand to tilt her face up to his and she opened her eyes just enough to see him. They smiled tenderly at each other as he gently smoothed her hair back from her face.

"I adore you," she sighed, running her hand over his handsome chest.

"Same here," he returned, gazing at her features as though still unable to believe she was his.

"I am so glad," she whispered emotionally.

He urged her up a little higher so he could capture her lips in a kiss that would have curled her toes if every muscle and bone in her body hadn't taken on the consistency of gelatin.

Just before they drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of the boat and their complete satisfaction, she had a delicious thought. An expectant grin curved his mouth as she shared it with him, muttering drowsily.

"I cannot wait to see what happens when you massage my front."

* * *

><p><em>AN:__This was intended to be the last chapter in this one, but there's this possible 3rd chapter waving her fingers at me. So, I'm going to resist marking this complete for now and see if that plays out. New avatar makes me think of Ziva's dress in Ch. 1. :) THANKS for reading and I would really love it if you review. My heartfelt appreciation goes out to all those who have reviewed, alerted and "favorited" this story so far. =)_


	3. Morning in Paradise

The next morning, Ziva slowly began to awaken from a deep, dreamless sleep. Reaching for Jethro, she floated more fully toward consciousness when her hand encountered only empty space next to her. She stretched luxuriously, enjoying the feeling of the cool sheets against her naked body and allowing memories from the night before to roll through her mind. She couldn't help the satisfied smile that curved her lips before she even blinked open her eyes.

She caught a whiff of their usual morning brew and assumed the taste for that was what had driven Gibbs from their bed. She slid quietly off the mattress, visited the head, then slipped on one of his soft t-shirts that was handy. Stepping to the doorway that led onto the deck, she found her husband leaning with his forearms on the railing, hands wrapped around a mug of what could only be coffee and looking out over the water. He had pulled on a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt.

He appeared entirely happy and relaxed…more so than even she had ever seen him. She couldn't resist picking up the camera that was resting nearby and silently capturing that moment, that picture of him. She'd invested in a new camera for this trip, one that took several photos in quick succession.

After she'd photographed him while he was still unaware of her, she said a quiet, "Hey."

He turned his head toward her with a welcoming smile and she caught that, too. When he noticed the camera, he rolled his eyes and she took photos of that, as well.

Grinning, she put the camera down and went out to greet him.

As she got closer, he opened one arm to tuck her in close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled in, laying her head against his shoulder as he dropped a kiss to her hair.

"Good morning," she said, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Sure is that," he agreed, resting his head on hers with a soft smile.

He pulled back and cocked an eyebrow down at her. "But pictures? Already?"

She glanced up at him and chuckled.

Then, nestling back against him blissfully and burying her face in his throat, she revealed, "I could not resist. You looked so happy."

With his characteristic half-smile, he admitted, "That'd be because I am."

Her body relaxed even more against his as she tilted her head to look up at him. Smiling into his eyes, she said quietly, "I am glad."

Gibbs sat his coffee down and brought his hand to her chin. Holding her gently, he bent his mouth to hers for a warm, soft morning kiss. Lips still clinging, their heads gradually pulled apart. For a long moment, brown eyes gazed into blue with an intimate contented look that silently spoke volumes.

Still holding each other close, they turned to look out over the gorgeous expanse of deep blue water in the early morning light. They were anchored at the mouth of a small lagoon near a small, uninhabited island. There were no other boats or people around; they might have been the only two people on the planet.

"It is so beautiful here," Ziva marveled. "I have been a lot of places, but I have never seen anything like this."

"Mmmm," he agreed, breathing deeply as he enjoyed the surroundings and the feel of the woman in his arms.

"I hope we come back here some day," she wished.

"We can," he asserted.

"Thanks for suggesting the boat," Jethro added with an extra squeeze.

She smiled. "You are welcome. I like it, too. It feels like no one exists but us."

"Works for me," he smirked down at her.

With a light laugh, she looked up at him as she slid her arms up around his neck. "Works for me, too," she assured him.

"You look pretty happy yourself," he observed with a tender smile, clasping his hands at the small of her back.

Her eyes grew more serious, but with a touch of wonder. "I have never been happier in my life," she told him, bringing a hand from the back of his neck to cup his jaw, caressing his cheek.

His smile grew as he captured her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Glad to hear it."

Something moved behind her eyes. "Are you ever …" she paused, then determinedly pushed ahead, her voice little more than a whisper, "…afraid, like we are _too_ happy?"

Because he understood that she occasionally still felt that she didn't really deserve this much joy and worried that it would be ripped out from under her without notice, he answered her truthfully.

"Could," he admitted, "Try not to."

Bringing his hands up to cradle her face, he continued. "Don't want to miss one minute of the now with you worrying about what might happen. But I don't ever want to lose you."

As always, he knew exactly what to say to help her settle. She melted against him with a loving smile. Paraphrasing his words from the night before, she promised, "Then I will do everything I can to make sure you do not."

He returned her smile as he bent his head toward hers. He gently tugged her lower lip between his teeth before flicking his tongue across it. She opened her mouth and welcomed him in. Pressing as closely as possible, she wound her arms around his neck once more and held on tightly.

Even after he let her up for air, his hands continued to wander over her as he nuzzled her throat.

"We've only been running once since we got here," he observed. "And now we're on a boat. You getting antsy?"

She shook her head. "We have gone swimming every day," she pointed out. She stretched up to nibble along his jaw. Her voice dropped lower, sending tingles down his spine. "Besides, I have been much more interested in indoor exercise."

"Huh, that's funny," Gibbs responded with a wicked glint in his eye. As their mouths came together, both grinning, he murmured, "Me, too." And he proceeded to kiss the grin right off her face.

Despite their thoroughly satisfying lovemaking the night before, his body began responding to her. He slipped his hands under her – _his_ - shirt and confirmed for himself that she was naked underneath. He made a low noise of approval. Her lips slid sensuously to his neck. She sucked lightly then swirled the tip of her tongue over his skin.

"You know," she drawled in seductive tone, "it is very private here. Perhaps we could combine indoor and outdoor exercise this morning."

Her luscious lips nibbled her way up to his ear. "What is it called when you swim naked?" She breathed the last word into his ear and he swallowed hard.

"Skinny dipping," he supplied in a thick voice.

She absently pondered that for a moment. It did not really make sense to her to call it that; after all, not everyone is skinny, but anyone can swim without their clothes on. She gave an inward shrug, then returned to far more fascinating matters.

"We could do that," she suggested, rubbing her middle against his. His body involuntarily began hardening further. "You like the idea," she murmured, thrilled with his response to her.

"Well, yeah," he managed.

After another hot kiss, she stepped away from him and up on the bench seat along the side of the boat. In a slow, sensual move, she pulled off the shirt she wore and paused long enough to see the heat build in his eyes as he looked her over. Then, with a saucy wink, she dove over the side into the ocean.

After a few seconds, her head broke the surface of the water not too far away.

"Are you coming?" she called to him, treading water.

The smirk on his face and gleam in his eye plainly telegraphed _Not yet, but hopefully soon._

Her delighted laugh said she got the message loud and clear.

"You have to catch me first," she taunted him and disappeared under the water once more.

He shook his head, but his hands were already shedding his clothes. After tossing the rope ladder over the side of the boat to make it easier to climb back in, he plunged into the sea after his wife.

She popped back up for air just in time to see him diving in. With a grin, she dipped back underwater to swim into the lagoon, away from the boat.

When she next came up to breathe, she was a fair distance away. She looked around for him to no avail. _Hmmm…where was he?_

The stillness of the morning was broken only by the slap of the waves against their boat and the occasional bird call. Ziva kept above water, on the look-out for Jethro. Just as she was beginning to really wonder - and even worry a bit – she felt a hand clasp her calf. After giving her just enough time to draw a breath, Gibbs pulled her under the water and into his body.

She opened her eyes to find his twinkling back at her. She wrapped herself around him and he pushed them up until their heads cleared the water, both laughing and grinning like kids.

"Caught you," he pointed out smugly.

"So you did," she agreed. Licking water from his neck, she wondered in a sultry tone, "Now what are you going to do with me?"

Her sexy teasing had just about pushed him to his limit and he decided two could play that game.

"This," he said, kissing his way hungrily along her jaw to behind her ear. "And this." He lifted her higher in the water so he could scrape his teeth along one sensitive nipple before latching on to suckle greedily.

She gasped and arched her back, pressing her center more firmly into his and thrusting her soft, rounded flesh more fully into his mouth.

After giving the same thorough attention to her other breast, he slowly raised his head from her chest, nipping his way back toward her mouth.

"I have not had my coffee yet," she reflected, seemingly out of the blue. Her direction became clearer with the rest of her thought. "I guess I will just have to taste yours again." And she proceeded to seize his mouth in a deep, sizzling kiss that had him struggling to stay focused enough to keep them both afloat.

Figuring they couldn't very well make love if they both drowned, he held onto her and swam into shallower water where he could stand easily. After kissing him brainless, she raised her head.

Cradling his face in her hands, she gazed at him in wonder.

"How is it that I can be so completely satisfied every time we make love, then want you again like it has been weeks?" she marveled quietly.

"Don't know," he answered in a deep voice. "But it's the same for me."

"I hope that never stops," she husked.

His smile promised that it wouldn't as he pulled her mouth back to his.

Gibbs moved again, walking to where the ground began slanting up toward the shoreline. Sinking down, he lay back until he was stretched out against the sand with Ziva on top of him. Gentle waves broke over their lower bodies as his hands traveled over her, driving their desire for each other higher and higher with every stroke, every touch. Beyond the shore, the island might well have been a barren wasteland rather than a veritable jungle of lush, exotic vegetation for all the attention it garnered from the two lovers.

Whether it was the sinful decadence of making love out in the open or the way he communicated that she was everything to him without saying a word, she honestly couldn't say. All she knew is that all of a sudden she couldn't get enough of him fast enough.

Ziva straddled her husband, sitting up partway with her knees in the soft sand. Leaning over, she caged his head between her hands and looked down at his handsome face with a predatory glint in her eye.

"Want you," he gasped out, meeting her brown-eyed gaze with his piercing blue one.

With those two words, the passion flaring between them raged beyond any control.

She brought her mouth within a whisper of his.

"That is good," she breathed, "because I am about to take you."

She slanted her mouth across his, capturing his lips and tangling wildly with his tongue. God, she'd have crawled inside his skin if she could. She rubbed her center against his, driving them both crazy with pleasure and need.

He thrust his fingers into her hair and held her to him, fighting for dominance in the kiss. But even as he ravished her mouth, he was ravished in return.

Abruptly, she couldn't wait any longer. Pulling back, she rose up and guided his hard shaft to the entrance of her moist heat. Trapping his gaze with hers, she took him inside her to the hilt with one swift, breath-stealing movement. Dropping her chin to her chest and falling forward over him again, she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Her jaw worked as she adjusted to the deliciously full feeling of him buried inside her.

Panting, she opened her eyes to find his fixed on her, captivated by her beauty and the incredibly erotic vision of her rising over him, taking him.

Of one accord, they began riding each other hard, fast, and almost desperately. Slow and easy was for another time.

Soon his release was upon him and he came, her name on his lips. The sensation of the very essence of him flooding her womb was all she needed to push her over the edge right after him. Breathing hard, she collapsed onto his chest.

Rather than being wonderfully draining, this morning's sex was delightfully energizing, leaving them both feeling on top of the world.

As their heart rates slowed, Ziva sat up across his hips once more. Her inner muscles continued to grip his softened member as tightly as she could, holding him right where he was. Her smile was contagious as her gaze met his once more.

"I believe this has replaced running as my favorite morning exercise," she grinned, her whiskey-brown eyes twinkling merrily.

He laughed and wholeheartedly agreed.

As he was pulling her lips back toward his, her stomach suddenly growled into the silence, causing both of them to chuckle.

"Sounds like we'd better feed you," he observed, smoothing his hands over her belly and hips. "After all, need to keep your strength up for the rest of your massage tonight."

She quirked an eyebrow, even as her eyes gave him a look that said she couldn't wait. "Looking forward to that," she murmured, leaning down capture his lips in another searing kiss. Straightening her arms, she lifted up far enough to see his eyes. "But perhaps I should be giving you a massage tonight. You certainly deserve a reward for last night."

He grinned wickedly. "I'll never turn down your hands on me, but you're getting your front massage first."

"Then I am afraid your massage is destined to wait until tomorrow," she said with dry amusement. "I cannot imagine I will have the strength to reciprocate by the time you finish with me."

His pleased grin had a definite smugness about it. She let him get away with that bit of arrogance; after all, it was highly justified.

"Can we swim a little before breakfast?" she asked, brushing her lips across his.

"If that's what you want," he agreed.

They spent the next half-hour swimming, floating, splashing, holding onto each other... pure joy readily evident and arcing between them. Neither could envision a more perfect morning in paradise.

After they had eaten, Ziva stood contentedly by Jethro's side as he piloted them further out into the ocean, charting a course for the island of Molokai. The blue skies and white puffy clouds predicted clear sailing, while the morning sun turned the water into diamonds that sparkled as brightly as the future before them.


End file.
